We Got Time
by LoupGarouAngel
Summary: The rain came down in a thick, putrid form.Black sludge that drizzled from the sky in an unsightly manner. Sam was used to it though, but he still missed the days when pure, clean rain had come down, its sweet scent a relief to his aching mind.Sad Oneshot


**Not really sure how I got the idea, mainly the ending scene started it all and the rest kinda just popped in my head. It's weird, random and sad. Enjoy all the same…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain came down in a thick, putrid form. Black sludge that drizzled from the sky in an unsightly manner. Sam was used to it though, but he still missed the days when pure, clean rain had come down, its sweet scent a relief to his aching mind.

Dean hated it as well, it was a reminder to that awful day. Then again, everyday he lived was and awful reminder to that day…

The demon knew it was a good curse. It had grinned with yellowed fangs and laughter glistened in its green eyes. It smiled as the brothers killed it, killed it with rage and despair in their eyes.

It had made the boys immortal. Unable to die. No matter what happened, if the world crumbled around them they wouldn't die. Nope, nothin' could kill 'em.

The demon knew it would torture there souls, to watch beloved friend age and die, to watch the world destroy itself. And it did that. It wore at their souls like a jagged edge rubbing against raw skin, never allowing the wound to heal but never killing them.

Sam became quiet, the glimmer in his eyes faded away until it was just a body that ate, slept and hunted.

Dean tried hard to keep his brother happy, but when hundreds of years passed and you didn't die, happiness didn't exist. Joy doesn't come to one who experiences everything. Dean let his emotions go, he became a callused heart that beat solely kill.

So the Winchesters lived on, the world seeming to race around them. Time speeding by as they hunted, they killed. They decided if they had forever to live they mine as well kill every supernatural creature there was. And that mission was completed today.

The year was two thousand nine hundred, it took them nine hundred years to kill all the evil in the world. Turned out there was a lot more then anyone ever thought.

The Impala had been kept new with the technology that had made it practically untouchable by time. Lucky Dean.

So now they stood looking down at the world before them. What a hell it had become. People had almost destroyed themselves, few remained in the war ravaged landscape. Cities had crumbled, black billowing smoke clouded the sky and the stench of death filled the air.

Sam and Dean could care less though, they fought all that was "Evil" and it turned out to not be good enough. Nothing was ever good enough. It wasn't even demons who had brought on the end, who had made the world fail, it was all the damn people.

Sam turned to Dean and raised an eyebrow at him.

"So, what do we do now?"

Dean didn't look at Sam. His eyes were glazed and he stared out at what was once Los Angeles. The reflection of fire dancing on his green eyes.

"Ya know Sammy, after all this time, after all this change one thing has remained the same." Deans voice was coarse and tired, Sams curiosity perked for the first time in years.

"What's that Dean?"

"We still have each other, were still brothers. No matter what, no matter how hard we've become…we still love each other." Dean looked up at Sam and tears streamed down his face, something had cracked within' him.

Emotion. Something that hadn't been seen since the last of their friends died. It hit Sam then, cracking his rock of a heart until glistening tears shed from his eyes. He only nodded in agreement, words unable to surface at the new spark in his soul.

"I hear there's a lot of demons in hell…how long you think it would take us to kill all them?" Dean glanced at his brother with a smirk.

"A few million years probably." Sam said returning the smile.

"We got time."

At that Dean got in the drivers seat, Sam next to him as always. He fired up the engine, and as it roared to life the devils gate before them swung open. It expanded until it was large enough for the Impala to get in, Satan himself was inviting them to hell with a Cheshire smile.

Dean punched the gas and the Impala flew into the firey pit, wheels spinning, boys yellin' and Hell cringing in terror. Its worst nightmare had just arrived.


End file.
